Kunoichi Initiation
by ChokiraFuninjo
Summary: Danzo orders Tobirama to Strip Sakura of her virginity


She never even saw him coming as little thirteen year old Sakura walked down the streets of the Leaf Village after finishing up her rounds at the hospital, the moon was high and the sky and the stars were twinkling so that's why she missed him appearing before her.

Tobirama Senju, one of the revived previous Hokage's and reinstated as an official shinobi, red eyes hardened at the act he was about to commit, he grabbed the pinkette he'd seen several times around the village, around the waist and body flickered towards an out of the way training ground.

Sakura had just enough time to somewhat gather her bearings and recognized the blue armor wearing man as he tossed her roughly on the ground, "Lord Second" she asked warily as he unclasped his armor and let it clang noisily to the ground creating a little dent.

Then he advanced on her, bushing her to lie flat on her back "Be quiet" he hissed and she shivered in fear, it was vile what he was about to do, but he'd been ordered to remove the young girls status as a virgin so he had the sickening task of defiling her.

It would leave a scar upon her heart no doubt but he was willing to pay the price "What's going on" Sakura asked in a shaky voice drawing his attention onto her again, his red eyes clashed with her fear filled emerald and he hated himself in that moment.

"I said be quiet" Tobirama demanded and the pinkette beneath him flinched in response "Be a good girl and this will all be over soon" he murmured just before her crashed his lips to hers kneading her young flesh as she fought against him.

She was pushing him and hitting his shoulders as hard as she could but the man refused to budge continuing his assault on her body groping her small budding breasts roughly with his calloused hands and pinching and pulling her tender nipples eliciting screams from her at the same time.

He swallowed each scream of pain with his mouth before finally pulling away, her lips were bruised and swollen and tears were streaming down her cheeks "Please Lord Second I.." he didn't let her continue pressing a hand over her mouth cutting off her voice.

"You'll understand someday, but know that I have to do this" Tobirama sought out her emerald eyes, they were filled with so much pain he nearly let her go, but no he had to complete this task so that down the road in the future Sakura would be prepared for the duties a true kunoichi had to perform.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his nimble fingers sliding beneath the edge of her spandex shorts and the material of her underwear coating them with her essence and spreading the lips of her pussy and with his eyes locked with hers, drove his forefinger as far as it could go into her underage cunt.

She let out a scream of shock and light pain as he repeated the motion adding another finger and scissoring them in and out of her pussy curling his finger every once in awhile so that it dragged against the upper wall making her go insane.

When the pinkette was writhing beneath him from his ministrations, Tobirama sat up keeping a firm hold on her though by straddling her waist allowing her to beat at him as much as she wanted but no matter what she would never get away.

And began stripping himself, first his shirt came off revealing his toned stomach and rippling muscles, the taut pectorals and six pack and the bulging arm muscles, he took a deep breath despite her pleading for him not to do this and unbuttoned his pants.

Until all that was left was his briefs, he hated boxers and never wore them, his cock straining against the material of his briefs and he hissed again, "I'll do anything just not this please Lord Second" Sakura begged wanting no part in what was about to happen.

Unable to say what he really wanted, Tobirama clenched his fists and Sakura cringed away from him thinking he was going to hit her, no he wasn't angry with her but again he couldn't say, so instead he started stripping her bare until there was nothing left except for his briefs.

Becoming mute as she realized what was coming, Sakura started wiggling as hard as she could trying to escape, she'd almost wiggled her way out from beneath Tobirama when his eyes snapped to hers and she froze in place.

He shook his head, all he had to do was get rid of her hymen, he could just break it with his fingers but that would be to painful this way the pain wouldn't last long and because he'd prepared her earlier his entrance into her underage pussy wouldn't be all to shocking.

"I don't want this, just please I don't know what I did wrong let me fix it, I'm sorry" Sakura started crying as she gave up the fight, Tobirama clenched his jaw this time glaring over his shoulder where he knew three men were watching.

If Sakura ever knew that there were witnesses to this horrible act, then she would surely break completely so he said nothing not even attempting to comfort her as he pulled her into another bruising kiss after divesting himself of his briefs.

The feel of him on her thigh was to much and she started squirming in his hold breaking contact with his lips to let out a scream "SOMEBODY HELP ME" she shouted squeezing her eyes shut in hopes that someone would come to her rescue.

No one would because they'd all been told of what was to happen tonight and if she ever figured out that everybody had known she was going to hate them all, but so long as they kept their mouths shut, he would be more than happy to bear the brunt of her fear and anger.

Hidden in the tree line, Minato clenched his fists and punched the tree "Why the fuck does this still go on" he snarled here they were still getting orders from Danzo of all people what had happened to Tsunade, Hashirama turned his head away from him.

And even Madara looked sick, she was a child for gods sake and yet the village was letting this happen, he pulled on his long ebony locks as a pained and agonized scream broke through the air signaling Tobirama had penetrated her.

Tobirama situated himself more comfortable lining himself up with her untainted flesh wishing he could say he was sorry but knowing he couldn't he pushed into her sliding his cock all the way to the hilt and cringing when she let out that ear piercing shriek.

He felt the blood dripping down her and pulled out in the next moment, he had never been ordered to fuck her just break her hymen, Sakura's body relaxed as the pain faded "What" she asked trembling in his hold not sure what to think as her nightmare ended.

"Congratulations Sakura-san, you're a full fledged kunoichi" Tobirama grunted shoving his clothes back on before helping her back into her underwear and shorts and dress, "I'd take a baht tonight, hot water and use these bath salts" he ordered when he was done.

Sakura stood on extremely shaky legs as her loins groaned at the protest of moment after such an act and had a jar shoved into her hand, in the next moment Tobirama was gone and she collapsed to her knee's, though she was scrambling back when the white haired males brother appeared in front of her.

"Are you going to do that to me to" she asked her voice wavering and becoming rigid as he held out his hands and gently pulled her into his arms, Hashirama shook his head slowly doing his best to keep the pain he felt for her out of his eyes.

"No Sakura-chan, I'm going to get you home and into bed okay" he murmured soothingly hoping to lull the pinkette into a deep sleep after what she'd been through it only took her a few minutes for her breathing to even out and for her to be resting.

Minato and Madara strode from the tree line and stood at his side as they walked down the streets towards Sakura's house, her parents were out of town since they were traveling merchants so they did not know what had happened to their daughter on this night.

"I'm going strangle Danzo" Madara snarled quietly a moment later as whimpers emitted from Sakura and her face darkened in her sleep indicating she was having a nightmare, silently Hashirama and Minato agreed, Danzo had changed and not for the better.

The quartet finally arrived at Sakura's place and Minato unlocked the door using the spare key he'd borrowed from Naruto because his son was such good friends with the pinkette, his eyes widened in horror "What do we tell Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto" he turned ocean blue eyes on the other two.

"Nothing and lets just hope that she doesn't say anything either" Hashirama sighed walking carefully into the house and spying many traps and passing by some he didn't even know was there and down the halls of the small home to a bedroom that couldn't belong to anyone but Sakura.

There he put her on the bed and covered her in the blankets before the three of them made damn sure no one could get into the house during the night as Sakura slept, then they each headed to their current living quarters to get some rest.

She tossed and turned all night before finally waking at the crack of dawn, Sakura sat up and immediately regretted the movement as her groin ached and tears gathered in her eyes, but she held them back as she used medical chakra to remove most of the pain.

Sakura remembered Tobirama's suggestion and quickly drew herself a bath pouring the salts into the water before stripping and then slowly lowering herself into the heated water letting out a hiss as it came into contact with her lower half.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the aches started fading and she nearly went back to sleep, but Sakura forced herself out of the now lukewarm water and drained the tub dressing in a shirt that was way to large, one of Kakashi's that she'd taken with his full permission.

And then a pair of Sasuke's boxers on her they came to her knee's but at least they fitted to her tiny waist without her having to find a rope to tie them in place and then next came a pair of Naruto's orange shorts, they went to her calve muscles .

A knock on the front door caused her to tense, Sakura took a deep breath and padded down the hall barefoot noting that all the her traps had been set, until she made it to the door, and she opened it to reveal "Oh Madara-san" Sakura smiled nervously feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

"Don't blame Tobirama he was only doing as ordered" he said mysteriously before reaching out hesitantly and ruffling her short pink hair gently, there was no reason to cause her to be afraid of him especially if he could help it.

Sakura's eyes widened, so it had been that after all "I understand, it was the kunoichi initiation wasn't it" she asked hesitantly hoping that she was right and that maybe everything would go back to the way it had been before last night.

Madara nodded though he grit his teeth and starting spewing profanity inward, by the gods the girl was so fucking innocent and yet Tobirama had, had to practically rape her and here she was still as always a very forgiving little girl.

He noticed her attire then and cracked a small smile of amusement, her cheeks puffed up and everything was alright in the world "What" she huffed folding her hands into the sleeves of the to big shirt clearly belonged to a man.

"You look rather silly" Madara explained and her eye twitched before she backed up suddenly, he craned his neck around and spotting Tobirama on the other side of the street "Do you fear him" he whispered to the pinkette.

Sakura looked into onyx eyes that reminded her so much of Sasuke before slowly shaking her head, she changed her mind a moment later and nodded hesitantly "I don't want to be though" she admitted a moment later.

"Give it time Sakura-san, though you're mind might have forgiven him you're heart is another matter and what happened last night was very scary, none of us blame you" Madara said freely, no longer caring if he were to be punished.

She gasped and realized that people already knew and they'd done nothing, but of course they couldn't it was something all kunoichi had to go through, Sakura gripped the material of Kakashi's shirt in hands and bit her lip harshly.

"Oh and the reason for these clothes is because they make me feel better" Sakura flashed Madara a wide smile, hiding her anger and fear "Hope you have a good day Madara-san" she waved, the Uchiha nodded and turned and Sakura quickly shut her door locking it.

A month later, she felt that she was back to her regular self and finally sought out Tobirama, he had been avoiding her like the plague and they'd once been on friendly terms, she wanted that back no matter if she had force him to listen.

Sakura found Tobirama sitting on the edge of his stone face, he had felt her coming from across the village "Sakura-san" he lifted his hand to wave hoping that would be enough, his hopes were dashed a moment later when she came to sit next to him.

"I don't hate you Lord Second" Sakura said simply "I know that you had no choice but to do that and I can only thank you for sparing me from most of the pain that such an act brings for first timers" she continued nervously, hoping that she was getting through to the man.

He was completely and utterly shocked and finally Tobirama turned his head to the side to look at the pinkette "How can you not, it was vile and disgusting and even I hate myself" he argued back, Sakura settled her emerald orbs searching his face for something before sighing.

"And that's what makes me forgive you because no one is kinder than you Lord Second, taking the blame without question" her eyes brimmed with tears and Tobirama couldn't stop himself from pulling the pinkette into a warm and very kind hug.

His eyes softened and a small smile formed on his lips, perhaps, he swallowed thickly perhaps not all had been lost at least he still had his friendship with Sakura and that's all that mattered "Thank you Sakura-san" Tobirama murmured into her hair.


End file.
